Jean Grey
__TOC__ History Early Life Jean Grey was born on June 27th, seventeen years ago, the second and last child to Dr. John Grey, the future professor of American History at Yale, and his housewife Elaine, who sold hand-stitched pillows. Jean was spoiled as a young girl, mostly because of her rare hair color and bright eyes. She gained the jealousy of her sister, who was basically shoved aside to make room for her attention-hogging sister. Jean seemed to notice this early on, always having an uncanny sense of people's emotions, and made an effort to include Sara. This started an almost inseparable bond between the sisters. Although Sara was a good child and kept decent grades, Jean seemed to be better at everything. She was exceptionally bright, efficient in her studies and a very active child. Sara, on the other hand, had average intelligence, kept a B average, and played video games all day. Jean's father had a special bond with Jean, because the reason they had a second child was to try for a son. He was initially disappointed to have another daughter, but fell in love with Jean once he saw her. When he realized that despite her beauty, she was a tomboy at heart, he was sold. John had plans of grooming Jean to be the next tennis star, getting her into lessons when she was 7 and having her on a kids team by the time she was 9. However, during her 10th year of life, all these plans were shattered with one unfortunate carpool. Mental Misguidance She was riding with Annie Black, a fellow team mate, and her mother, a woman who frequently applied make up while driving. The fateful summer day was no different, and her distraction led to her running a red light and causing a truck to T-bone them in the intersection on Annie's side. Her mother was killed instantly, but Annie was critically injured. Jean suffered broken bones and was trapped in the twisted metal with her friend. The trauma of watching Annie choke for air caused her latent telepathy to manifest. Immediately, the inexperienced Jean latched on to Annie's mind and entered it as she slowly bled to death. The severity of Annie's emotions affected Jean tremendously, rendering her mute and almost comatose for several months. Unknown to her parents, Jean was aware of what was going on, but unable to stop due to her being overwhelmed with the thoughts of others. Her parents tried various routes, therapists, psychologists, specialists and even a shaman. Desperate and out of options, Jean's parents sent her to the Bob Hope Memorial Mental Hospital in upstate Connecticut in hopes of curing her. The stay at the hospital lasted several years, to no avail. Jean started to show recovery after one year, but it was due to her being able to cope with her powers. She slowly started to gain control and even learned how to dim the thoughts, but she still constantly heard everything around her. For instance, she knew the male nurse, ten years her senior, who dispersed the medication had sexual feelings about her, which led the awkward and uncomfortable incident in her room. During the kissing, and the touching (that went beneath the clothes at this point), Jean overheard his plans of taking advantage of her, causing her to kick him out. He didn't leave at first, and the resulting struggle caused their illicit and illegal incident to become known. The hospital, not wanting to get involved in a lawsuit, attempted to kick the now 16 year old Jean out of the hospital, and fire the nurse, in hopes of covering it all up. Classic X Man Unfortunately, this plan was stopped by Professor Charles Xavier, who arrived at the hospital after locating Jean's powerful mutant signature. He convinced the staff to give Jean a private quarter and allowed him to have weekly sessions for one month, stopping only if no progress was evident. During his first visit, Xavier placed mental blocks in Jean's mind, limiting her access to her powerful telepathy. The blocks worked instantly, causing Jean to experience true silence for the first time in years. Eternally grateful, Jean willingly participated in his sessions, where she learned that she was a mutant and what her powers were. Jean accepted her mutant status with ease, always wanting to have something that made her different. While developing her telepathy, Charles and Jean discovered that she had a second gift: Telekinesis. Seeing that this power was a lot easier to control, Xavier shifted the focus to developing this newfound ability, resulting in her current increased skill. During their sessions, Jean developed an emotional attachment to Xavier, and even experienced sexual feelings at one point that embarrassed her. This passed for Jean, and she now sees Xavier as a father and mentor figure. Xavier is the one man Jean feels comfortable being vulnerable in front of because she trusts him to help her. After about a year of sessions, Xavier felt that it was now time for him to try and recruit Jean to his school. Under the pretense that it was a school for kids with mental disorders, Xavier persuaded Jean's parents to allow her to attend his school for the gifted. Just after her 17th birthday, Jean packed her bags and left Connecticut, arriving in Westchester County, New York with a new outlook on life. She soon met Scott Summers, his first recruit, and found herself attracted to the goofy mutant. Jean had no intention on making the first move and pretty soon became aware of the mutual attraction. However, instead of acting upon it, Jean chose to ignore it, waiting for Scott to approach her. During this waiting, Jean became a very popular girl, becoming fast friends with Taryn Fujioka and earning a spot in the upper tier of Bayville High's social class. Upon the arrival of the newest batch of mutants, Jean found herself out of her comfort zone. The pleasures of having her own room were soon taken away, as she was given a room mate none other than Emma Frost. Instantly, they were not a good match, Jean could tell Emma had animosity for her, and Jean felt that Emma was spoiled, ignorant and too wealthy for her own good. However, not all arrivals were unpleasant, Jean found herself in awe of Alison Blaire's existence. Ali possessed the self-confidence and style Jean wished she possessed. 'Powers & Abilities' Telekinesis Although its not the stronger of her two powers, Jean is the most skilled with her telekinesis. This is due to it being the easier of the two to control. She can use her powers both defensively and offensively. Jean can create telekinetic shields, such as walls or bubbles, deflecting oncoming projectiles. She can also emit telekinetic blasts, knocking foes off of their feet. The heavier the object, the harder it is to lift. While she can't lift much, she has remarkable control, being able to control several light objects at once. 'Telepathy'As Jean's stronger ability, she has difficulty in keeping a lid on it. Her telepathy manifested a strong and powerful force that overtook Jean's ability to function. Since joining the X-men, Jean's telepathy has been mentally quelled by Professor Xavier, blocking her ability to use them to their full extent. Jean is able to read minds quite easily, and often accidentally slips. While people's thoughts are often incomplete sentences and blurbs, they sound almost alike, causing Jean to confuse the two voices when she doesn't realize they are activated. Jean is able to probe a person's mind to find specific information, but she cannot go very deep. Those with a strong will require Jean to over exert herself to gain access. Although she is a novice, Jean can utilize her telepathy as an offensive weapon, causing extreme pain to the head of a victim. However, this is very difficult to perform. Abilities Jean is a skilled woman with numbers, and has an excellent memory. She is patient and intelligent. Jean is also quite the athlete, displaying prowess in softball, basketball and soccer. Weaknesses Jean's main weakness with her telekinesis is weight. Currently, she can carry up to 60 lbs, slightly more than what she can carry with her in her own arms. However, the closer to her maximum, the more painful it is. Jean suffers from headaches and migraines when she exerts herself, and therefore, it is rarely that she uses their full potential. With more practice, Jean's telekinetic strength will increase. Jean is far more inexperienced with her telepathy, currently only able to send/receive thoughts, read minds, probe, and cause mild headaches. She lacks stealth, and any experienced telepath would be able to tell when she was in their mind. Notes *Has a strong dislike for Emma Frost, even to the point where it became physical.